Peace is Dead
by Jest Forlorn
Summary: Midoriya suffers a great loss, and goes insane. All he wants is a place to belong, but he has a difficult time figuring out exactly where, and with whom, he should be.
1. 1: Flame and Frost

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own MHA/BNHA or any of its wonderful characters.**

**An: I've wanted to write a Villain Au for so long and now I have finally begun. I was supposed to do my usual pattern of writing a chapter for both of my stories, but I got writer's block for one of them and decided to just F*** it and write this instead. ****I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Flame and Frost**(炎と霜)

Midoriya peered up from his moping, only to see fiery pandemonium. He initially didn't think to do anything. It's a hero's job to save people, not his, he didn't even have the motivation to be a hero anymore. Unfortunately, the heroic impulse deep within his brain hadn't completely evaporated yet, and he scrambled to rescue his long-term bully even though he'd never agreed to do so.

Later, he paid for his courage by receiving only ridicule. All his kindness went overlooked and under appreciated. That became his first reason for reverting to treachery.

He'd begun his stroll home when Kacchan, no Bakugou, sprinted towards him with angry eyes. The teenager's short tantrum only confirmed Midoriya's previous conclusion that everything he did went overlooked, no matter how selfless it was. It also led him to believe that he had terrible taste in friends. He had to wonder if Bakugou was the cause for his distress; Midoriya, sadly, found that his childhood aggressor was not.

Bakugou was the person who'd aided him in discovering his true self, who Midoriya Izuku _really_ was. There was no reason, except for the fact that he wished to be a hero, for Midoriya to hate Bakugou. Of course, he knew Bakugou would always hate him, he hated himself for similar reasons after all. Although, this realization did lead to another supporting cause for villainy, lack of gratitude. Nobody, in his lifetime, had ever been glad, grateful, or happy for Midoriya's compassion. It all went to waste.

After the shouting spell of Bakugou Katsuki, Midoriya did run into All Might again. He'd even been foolish enough to think "_this is the best day of my life". _Man was that chucked out the window.

Finally, the cheery acceptance of his role as All Might's pupil ended, and Midoriya went home. He arrived at his dim and surprisingly quiet house in the lightest possible mood. For a couple of joy filled minutes, he wandered the house, excitedly reviewing the occurrence with his favorite hero. He smiled in anticipation of his mom's reaction. How pleased she would be to find out! That moment he realized why the space seemed so empty. His mom wasn't here.

He called her name frantically in every corner, but there came no answer. Just as he was starting to worry, he heard a noise in the kitchen. He let out a long, relieved breath. His mother was probably just making dinner. Suddenly, his thoughts took a turn for the worse; the most terrifying horror scenes were always set in the kitchen. He whispered uncertainly into the haunting darkness.

"Mom?" His throat dried from fear, and he had to gulp to wet it. Another shuffle came from the kitchen, and Midoriya took his chance. He grabbed a candelabra from a nearby table and whipped around the corner. He swung the bronze rod blindly and heard a satisfying grunt. He blinked as a shiver went through his bones. Before him stood a being he had never seen before, and hoped to never see alive again, his father.

The only way he could identify the man was because he had the same round, toddler-like eyes and pudgy cheeks. Also, his hair was tied up neatly, but it was still somehow unruly. The thick strands were not recognizable because of their messiness though, it was because they were almost the exact color as his own and the man's irises were just a shade dimer. The easiest way for him to know it was his father though was not his green hair and eyes, but his fire breath. The room was filled with burning pyres alight with deep crimson flames. Midoriya wasn't captivated by them, no, his gaze was held entirely by the form splayed unceremoniously in the man's arms, it was his mother.

Pools of boiling blood seared ugly black gashes across her arms that matched the horrid rashes of the worst plagues. Her pale green hair was dyed entirely in a new, staining deep red. Her usually wide and curious eyes were lifeless and unseeing. They were glassy and showed as much emotion as a doll's. The nails she'd worked so hard to keep fine were cracked and littered around the floor. Sizzling heat still blazed in a wreath of silent mourning. The kitchen's tiles, soaked in her bloody death, were now her elegy.

_How is this fair? _Midoriya had begun shaking and his heroic values all dissipated in an instant. His _father_ was shaking as well, only his shaking was rage, for he was the one holding the knife. He was the one wielding the flames. _He_ was the one that had murdered his mother! No matter how much it angered Midoriya however, he couldn't do anything about it. His frozen limbs welded him to the floor. He was stuck watching as his mother's murderer stepped away and fled through the kitchen's window.

The broken glass flew everywhere, but he didn't even flinch as it entered the skin on his forearm, legs, and chest. He just stood, staring at his mother's pale face, for the shard's quick, piercing pain was nothing close to the grief that filled him as he took in his mother's smoldering corpse. What made his shock even worse was the symbol sewn on the back of his father's jacket, it was a recognizable one, for it represented the employers of the heroes he so dearly cherished. That's when the scorching compassion in his eyes started to freeze over.

…

Midoriya couldn't bury Inko. It wasn't because he didn't want to, it was because there was nothing left of her. The fire lit by his arsonist of a father had burnt just long enough for it to destroy the blood and flesh from the room, then it had gone out on its own. He grieved by himself as he knew no one could know of her death or they'd kill him too. Nobody believed that heroes would kill someone innocent. He said so long to justice.

Although his motivation to become a hero had died out, he still caught himself thinking of All Might's offer. Even if he didn't become something his mother could be proud of, having a quirk would be nice. The training could at least give him a distraction. He concluded that following up on the offer is what he should do, it's what Inko would want.

The trip to Dagobah Beach was quick; the return was not. All Might's demands did distract him as he wished, but it didn't erase his grief. His body just seemed to postpone the empty feelings until the end of the ten months. On the last week, he was walking to the empty, horrific place where he lived when the waves of depression came crashing down in a suffocating tsunami. The panic hit him and he crumpled into the fetal position involuntarily. He shook and sobbed there for hours, until the light receded and he was left in complete darkness with only the clouded sky and the metal garbage can next to him for comfort.

Suddenly, a hasty figure sped by him, letting the breeze catch his tears and whisk them away. He stood, confused, as he watched the figure glanced around warily and head off once again. Before he knew what he was doing, Midoriya followed the figure, curiosity overtaking grief for the time being. The shadows made it easier to trail the person, though, whoever they were, they were certainly paranoid. The mysterious figure always checked the corners before stepping past them and avoided cameras. Midoriya stayed as far behind as he could, ducking behind objects whenever the person glanced back.

The suspicious figure finally stopped at the door of an abandoned bar. Midoriya caught a glimpse of the figure's face and he reeled back in surprise, the boy was his age and had a similar depressed look in his gaze. His lips were cracked, dry, and frowning. His hair was a stringy, grey-blue color and his face was sickly pale. The slight panic in his irises made Midoriya frown, this boy had suffered a parallel to him. Because of their relatable weariness, Midoriya revealed himself to the familiar stranger. The boy's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Midoriya contemplated his answer and lifted an unscarred hand to his face as he smiled.

"I'm like you, and I'm looking to belong."

…

Papers were strewn hap-hazardly across the ground. Stools both stood and sank into the floor. A few forms dwelled behind the counter, they talked in hurried whispers.

"Are you sure we can trust him Shigaraki?" The blue-haired kid answered clear and quick,

"Even if we can't, he's still willing to give us information on All Might. The kid's so close to the Symbol of Peace that it makes me sick." A purple smokey dude nodded slowly in understanding.

"I suppose it'll be alright then, but I won't hesitate if he seems..._disloyal_." The others agreed and suddenly Midoriya had more to be worried about. A pack of villains could, at any given time, attack if they thought him untrustworthy. It was scary how quickly cooperation began and ended in this underground. Shigaraki pulled a few severed hands from a drawer as he joined Midoriya by the bar.

"Looks like you're in, but you'll need to give us some pretty great leverage if you want it to stay that way." Midoriya brushed his green hair aside and smirked. He leaned closer to his new partner and replied in a sickly sweet voice.

"Oh, I think everyone will come to appreciate me in time. Especially you, Tomura ~ " The greyish-faced teenager moved back in surprise. Only Kuroguri addressed him that way, it was quite unnerving and a bit _seductive_. He had to wonder if Midoriya was beginning to discover what would eventually become his villain personality. Shigaraki could only confirm that he found it creepy enough to make him shiver, but if he shuttered from the tone then so would the heroes. He found himself smiling as he placed the first of his father's gifts upon his shoulder.

"I'm sure we will Midoriya." The newly-muscled aspiring villain gave him a small grin and twirled carelessly onto a bar stool.

"No, from now on, call me Deiku."

**End, Chapter 1**

**An: ...aaand there we are! I'm purposely trying to move the scenes move fast through the parts that match the original, and I also slow certain parts for more suspension. I know I liked it, but did you? Thank you for reading! (Btw sorry to the people who were expecting me to update my other story. I had terrible writer's block, I swear! I'm not making excuses...)**


	2. 2: Deiku's Yoake

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to BNHA/MHA**

**An: Here's the second chapter. I got really into writing this, but I don't usually update this fast so don't get too excited or whatever. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Deiku's Yoake (****夜明け****)**

Deiku smiled silently to himself; he was sure this would prove his loyalty. He could easily get revenge on heroes with it too. It was only a small, thin strand of golden hair, but it represented the potential of villainous reign. There could be a limitless number of people wielding One for All if he wished it, and with the hair he could make himself into a factory of quirk production. After all, All Might had said that One for All manifested itself differently for each user. Since no one else knew that quirks could be given away, the League wouldn't even seem suspicious, just powerful.

…

The Yuuei exams were pretty difficult. Midoriya however, found the weak point within the robotic systems. His observation skills had skyrocketed after gaining his paranoia, so he easily spotted the sparking wires jutting from the bots' ankles. Everything has a weakness. When he'd collected a sufficient amount of points, he kicked back on a pile of rocks and listened to his opponents scramble for victory, never realizing that they only had to beat one person to win. For aspiring heroes, they sure were greedy.

Suddenly, screams twisted through the air, sounds that carried constant death with them. It made his madness worse. He glanced up to see what all the commotion was about. The "heroes" scurried away from a humongous mechanical beast, leaving an innocent little girl behind to stir up dust with her struggle. Grey-speckled dust covered a small pool of blood that leaked from her shin. She huffed and tried pulling herself out from under the rock, but the rubble only pierced deeper into her wound. Midoriya watched her for a while as the giant robot pounded closer. He gave her a chance to pick herself up. She didn't take it. Sighing in frustration, Midoriya uncrossed his legs and slid from his comfortable throne.

When he neared her, his gaze clouded. The blood was deep, wet, and extremely triggering for his recent traumatic experience. He stepped back and held his breath to get away from the familiar rusty tang that filled the area around her. He surged forward again with a hand over his mouth when he saw her brown hair change to vivid green. The girl's image flickered and he saw his mother in her place, gasping from the rock's weight. His limbs ignited with fury and he caught a dim green light enmeshing his forearms. Without any further hesitation. He used the power of One for All to lift the stone from his mother's back. Midoriya suppressed the faintness in his stomach and rolled Inko carefully into his arms. He glanced with panic to the haunting form of Yuuei's famous Zero Pointer. Then, he flew.

A person never really knew how to run until they'd sprinted for their life. Midoriya knew now, he was responsible for making sure both him and his mother didn't get squashed by a steel-plated foot. When the gong rang and the exam ended, his false vision dissolved and he was left to glare at the foreign woman in his arms.

"Who are you? I didn't save _you." _The girl blinked at him in confusion. She shifted her bleeding leg so the fabric of his shirt wouldn't get stained.

"Of course you did, you saved me." Midoriya set her down and cleared away the fog in his brain by blinking. He clawed at his eyes in frustration. It wasn't her, it wasn't his mom. Midoriya Inko was dead. Just as his eyelids began turning pink from his persistent scratching, Recovery Girl approached him and brought his hands down gently.

"Young man, let me have a good look at you. I can at least heal your physical pain." Still focused on composing himself and clearing his vision, Midoriya slowly let his limbs relax into his sides. The school's nurse clicked her tongue in scrutiny.

"You have to be careful with that power of yours boy, it's dangerous if you don't learn how to use it properly." Midoriya nodded. To others he looked as emotionless as a tree, he had the same green tufts sticking out from his skull. Finally, the weight of what Recovery Girl said sunk in. One for All was a self-harming quirk, he had to be wary of who he gave it to. Shigaraki would be disappointed as he was skinnier than Midoriya and would do what All Might feared most if he received the quirk, explode dramatically. At least he could still provide information on All Might and Yuuei. His direct connection with the other spy also made it quicker to pass on important news.

Suddenly, he had the most wonderful idea to incorporate into the attack Shigaraki had been planning. He could use it to make all of Yuuei believe there was only one spy, him. For the attack, he could also give up the students and teacher's quirks and weaknesses. The win would be almost too easy.

…

Shigaraki almost hugged Deiku when he heard the news. All Might's doom was emanate, Yuuei's fall was coming soon, father would be proud, and everyone would have to submit to him. He patted his broccoli-haired friend on the back.

"Good work Deiku, I think you've truly become part of the family."

…

Obviously, Aizawa decided to skip orientation and throw the kids into an all-out battle. Considering Midoriya's shiny score in the entrance exam, the Sensei didn't think that he'd tried at all to win in this miniature competition. By the end of the race, Midoriya hadn't even used his quirk. Aizawa was even more shocked to see that Midoriya had exactly one point above last place.

Midoriya smirked back at the Sensei knowingly. He'd planned to score just above last place, and he'd done just that. He almost laughed when he noticed that he'd fulfilled his own declaration. _You only need to be better than one to win. _Of course, Midoriya's "win" didn't sit well with Bakugou. He pointed at Midoriya angrily,

"You think that fucking quirkless ass better than a real hero? That little Deku can't do shit!" Aizawa placed a hand on the spike-haired teen's shoulder. He willed him to calm down. Unfortunately, before he could, Iida interrupted.

"Excuse me Bakugou, but he clearly has a quirk. Even if he doesn't he still scored above last so he's qualified to be here according to Aizawa's rules." Midoriya sent Iida a smile. Having him as a "friend" could come in handy. He stepped closer to Iida and put on his best puppy dog eyes while whispering with false gratitude.

"Thanks for defending me Iida, you're a true hero." Midoriya surprised himself when the sentence came out quite genuine. He supposed Iida would make an excellent hero, not that it was a good thing. While Aizawa took the raging Bakugou to visit the nurse, he announced that no one would be going home. Mineta, the perverted loser, was enormously glad to hear that. The grape-colored teenager had been sweating nervously immediately following the score board's reveal.

The next few days went by in a blur until they faced the Heroes V. Villains challenge. Midoriya of course hoped to get the villain team. He wanted a break from his full-time acting practice. It was creepy to see how easily these people trusted him, and what? Only because he let his hair stay ruffled and assumed the role of an innocent boy who was overly modest. He still hadn't gained the trust of villains even though he'd shared his tragic backstory and a lot of reliable information. That alone told him who was smarter.

Midoriya was eternally glad that All Might didn't do what he thought. He was placed fairly onto a villain's team. Ironically, he was put with the second most villainous person in the class, Bakugou. On the outside they appeared polar opposites, on the inside, they truly were. That didn't mean Midoriya couldn't find a way to make Bakugou cooperate. He knew everything about Bakugou after all. His newly developed personality would be perfect for exposing Bakugou's weakness.

The pair faced off against Uraraka and Iida. Midoriya found it interesting how fate chose his best supporters as enemies and his bully as his partner. The competition began and Bakugou barrelled to the door. Midoriya grabbed him by the chest before he could leave. He splayed both hands out completely over Bakugou's pecs. The fiery teen shot him an angry glare that said,

"step aside nerd, I'll deal with these extras and I'll do it without your help." Midoriya continued to hold him back and allowed his personality to relax into his more familiar villain one. A smirk contorted his face and his shoulders rolled into a sleeker pose. His converted style and shadowed irises said it all; he wasn't Midoriya anymore.

With his villain persona on full display, Bakugou wouldn't be going anywhere. Deiku knew this because Bakugou's weakness, like All Might's, was that he cared too much. Unlike Toshinori however, he was afraid of caring. He slid his hands away from Bakugou and winked while slyly dodging around him. He circled the baffled teen, tracing his fingers lightly over Bakugou's skin. Deiku chuckled and squeezed him from behind. He whispered softly in his ear,

"Won't you stay a little longer? Have a dance with me ~ " He pranced gracefully to Bakugou's front and pulled him into a dip. By this point, Bakugou was frazzled. As Deiku thought, he'd never faced seduction before. While Deiku did his job of keeping Bakugou in the room, Iida and Uraraka climbed the stairs unopposed. They both were on edge. Maybe they expected there to be more noise, or an explosive teenager chasing them. The only unpredictable thing chasing them however, was time.

**End, Chapter 2**

**An: Haha! I bet you weren't expecting it to end there. If you hadn't noticed I'm trying to skip a lot of the parts from the original because everyone already knows what happens in them, also I'm making it to where Midoriya's full transition into Deiku takes a while. Thank you for reading!**


	3. 3: Nise

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own BNHA/MHA or any of its characters, sadly. **

**AN: Btw, if you didn't know ,"Yoake" means "Dawn" and "Nise" means "Fake" or "False". Welp, now that you know that, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Nise (****偽****)**

If you walked into a room and witnessed the most egotistical person in your class engaged in a dance partnership with the shyest and kindest person in your class, you'd be pretty shocked. Uraraka and Iida were especially surprised because they felt as if they knew Midoriya the best, and the smirking, confident teenager in front of them was not him. As if on queue, the green-haired villain spun Bakugou jarringly, and sent his ash-blonde partner in a dizzying spiral that wouldn't be easy to escape. He then darted around the arriving heroes theatrically.

"How rude of you to interrupt, we were just getting to the good part ~ " The hero team glanced at each other warily and shrugged, weaving their capture tape through the air. Deiku grabbed Bakugou, and once again danced. Bakugou could only focus on staying in step, and could only manage to send off a blast every other spin. One particularly well-aimed shot had Deiku impressed. It hit Iida on his right shoulder and sent him careigning into a concrete pillar. Deiku tugged Bakugou into another dip and smiled fanatically.

"Nice shot ~ " The dizzy Bakugou only had time to blink before Deiku rewarded him with a peck on the cheek. Uraraka, almost as shocked as Bakugou, fell backward and accidently sent a few pieces of the floor into the air. Deiku grinned again and ditched Bakugou with the fake bomb, taking the opportunity to hop from rock to rock. He used the floating ones to propel himself forward and pin Uraraka to the ground. He tied her wrists with tape and smirked. He patted her cheek in false empathy.

"Gotchu little hero ~ " The bumbling Bakugou composed himself and headed off to finish Iida. After a couple of explosions, the round was over and the villains were victorious. Bakugou didn't seem completely satisfied, but he didn't complain or say anything to Deiku either. Deiku suspected that he might've gone a _bit_ overboard on the seduction. He hastily switched back to his obsessively cheery personality, shoving the villain one into an abyss, right where it belonged.

When they descended from the tower, his classmates rushed forward with a pile of questions and respectful admiration. Clearly, they'd noticed his use of analytics in "controlling" Bakugou's personality and exposing his weaknesses. All Might interrupted the congratulations by asking the students who they thought was MVP of the match. Many praises automatically started up again for Midoriya's wonderful "acting" skills, so the blonde hero inquired why Midorya was the winner. Yaoyorozu bursted through the crowd with a loud display of her own analytical talents. She explained how he'd moderated Bakugou's temper and therefore formed an excellent team-cooperative strategy. Also, he'd stayed in character and helped to capture both heroes without even using his quirk. Midoriya listened and decided to put the black-haired teen on his danger list, he'd have to be a little more careful around her.

The teens continued the rounds of Heroes V. Villains and Midoriya enjoyed watching. Every moment he learned about their quirks meant a moment more Shigaraki stayed unharmed. He made sure to make a special note on Todoroki. The son of Endeavor, the only hero he still partially admired, froze an entire building in under a minute. Shigaraki would most-likely complain about life's unfairness after hearing of the child's way-too-powerful quirk.

After Hero Class was over, All Might gave Midoriya a cheesy congratulations of his own and proclaimed his respect for the young boy, who had never even activated One for All. Apparently, All Might was in the wrong, Midoriya would've become an excellent hero, even quirkless. Imagine how difficult it was for Midoriya to suppress tears.

The next day, Midoriya was feeling nervous; it was the first time while at Yuuei that he didn't have to act. He just kept hoping that everything would go right in Shigaraki's attack. He desperately wanted his friend to succeed, so that he too, would be recognized as a fully-fledged villain. Then Midoriya realized that desperation was a trait that only heroes had; he silently rearranged the workings of his brain and entered the classroom. In his nervousness, his attitude became visible and his classmates sent him weird vibes. It might have been partially due to the fact that he was late. Iida stood up and spoke,

"This is terrible behavior to be showing as Class President, Midoriya." Noticing the part about his apparent presidency, Midoriya smirked, only trying slightly to keep his fake personality in place.

"If you don't like how I lead than impeach me." There was a comical gasp from the back of the room, Midoriya chuckled with it.

"Who's vice?" He thought the smartest choice would be Yaoyorozu or Todoroki since both were strong and brilliant people. He received a pleasant surprise when Iida's hand fell pointedly to Bakugou. The class had created a dictatorship. Bakugou hated responsibility unless it encouraged competition, so Midoriya could pretty much own the classroom monarch-style. The students, even after his strange display, still agreed to having Midoriya as their representative and then bustled to the cafeteria.

After hearing Iida's lineage, Midoriya's phone pinged loudly. He excused himself from the conversation upon seeing the name "Handy Man" scrolling across the screen. The text said,

"I'm impatient, let's just cause the ruckus now." Midoriya smiled to himself and immediately began typing back. He picked up the phone to handle it quicker.

"You really are a child. Just wait for the right time, we want as many kids in the lunchroom as possible so there'll be more of a panic." He hoped that Shigaraki followed through with his much simpler plan. He grinned when Shigaraki sent a reluctant, "fine" his way. Speedily sending a teasing kissy-face emoji, Midoriya turned on the speaker so Shigaraki would know when his time frame opened and closed. The signal was the teenage sceaming, as the sound meant a distraction and an opening for Kurogiri to teleport in unnoticed. Midoriya set his phone back onto the table and retreated to a nearby corner. Then, he pulled the fire alarm, and hell broke loose.

The amount of concentrated fear that heroes-in-training showed was hilarious. Unfortunately, his entertainment had to end. A report from his favorite warp gate told him it was time to quench the flames. He merged back into the crowd and grabbed an abandoned megaphone off a chair, convenient. He pulled Iida to him and gestured to the device. He whispered hurriedly into the teen's hair.

"It's a false alarm. Someone must've bumped into it." Iida nodded and spoke urgently into the noise enhancer.

"Everyone calm down! It's a false alarm! I repeat, it's a false alarm!" Luckily, someone remembered to replace the batteries, so Iida's shouting brought the spice level down to mild. The students went back to dilly-dallying through the halls and Midoriya followed Iida to the classroom. The black-haired class pet emphasized his arrival with an ode.

"I want you all to know that the true credit for stopping our pointless panic goes to Midoriya. He informed me of the absence of an issue." Kaminari stood up and grinned, his hair prickly from kinetic energy.

"We really did make the right choice electing you as our representative."

…

Midoriya put his hands in his lap to prevent his legs from shaking. It was almost impossible to keep his excitement from ruining his last moments as Midoriya Izuku. He found it to be even worse when Tsuyu burst out about how he'd never used his quirk in class.

"Are you hiding it for a reason?" She poked dangerously at his anxious mentality. Midoriya stayed silent to keep from exposing himself in this emotionally confusing moment. At which point, Bakugou joined in.

"He's never used his quirk in class because he doesn't have one, idiot." The students who hadn't seen him at the entrance exam started to nod in understanding. Aoyama continued the debate with a smile.

"It _is_ possible that he's just strong. A normal person could've lifted that rock with enough adrenaline." As if for confirmation, everyone's attention shifted to him, waiting for an answer. He looked down at his shaking knees and nodded.

"Bakugou's right of course. I've always been quirkless and I always will be." Bakugou, for some reason, looked more surprised than anyone. Midoriya suddenly realized it was the first time he'd ever called Bakugou by his last name. He wondered, briefly, if the spike-blonde actually preferred the nickname he'd been given, he smiled to himself. The smile stayed with him all the way into the USJ.

…

The Space Hero: Thirteen greeted them awkwardly at the entrance. Deiku tapped his foot impatiently as the hero babbered on and on about the giant room. He paused to grin when the speaker mentioned the danger of quirks. Nearing the end, Iida leaned over and whispered in concern to him.

"Is everything alright Midoriya, you seem nervous." Deiku, peering expectantly past Iida's ear tips, spotted a swirl of black and purple smoke approaching, and beamed creepily.

"Actually Iida, everything is _perfect ~ _"

**End, Chapter 3**

**AN: So, Midoriya has mentioned before that he wanted to find a place to belong. He found the League first, so he's going to be as loyal to it as he is to Yuuei in the original. Thanks for reading!**

**Find me on Wattpad as JestForlorn, 32, or under the stories Oddball Academy, Rewind, or Before Death(deathnote fanfic)**


	4. 4: Jigoku

**Disclaimer: I don't own MHA/BNHA or its characters**

**AN: I'm sorry. I think that at some point in this chapter you_ will_ be _extremely_ mad at me. So, without further adieu, try and enjoy! ("Jigoku" means "hell")**

**Chapter 4: Jigoku (地獄 )**

Midoriya was pissed that All Might was late, but it at least allowed for him to review their plan again. He only needed to wait a few minutes longer before revealing his acts of treason to Class 1-A. He knew Kuroguri would split the students up how he'd asked, but Shigaraki wasn't one for taking orders. That unpredictability kept Midoriya's body tensed.

Like he predicted, Bakugou led a premature strike while Aizawa threw himself into the frey. Midoriya smiled to himself when Shigaraki correctly ordered the entire fleet to dog-pile the sensei. Aizawa impressively held back about 40% of the mob. Unfortunately, he was outnumbered. With Thirteen focused on keeping the students away from his favorite warp gate, Aizawa fell to the newly declared League of Villains.

Midoriya nodded to Shigaraki and faced Kuroguri. He gave the signal, and his purple partner split the children up, obediently leaving Midoriya at the center. Thirteen was quickly dispatched. The space hero screamed and writhed upon the ground, hollow eyes resting on him, their light slowly faded. Thirteen whispered in a quiet panic, still believing Midoriya to be a faithful student.

"Behind you." Deiku turned to see Shigaraki approaching with two long katanas in his grasp. Midoriya grinned and extended his arms expectantly. Thirteen gasped when Shigaraki threw him the swords. Swinging with the catch, he twirled the blades and rolled on his toes. Then, he impaled the Space Hero's betrayed, dying face. He strode up to Shigaraki's side, walking next to the man with pride.

They reached a round concrete platform, and Shigaraki sat with a bored sigh. He was flanked by one of his pet Nomus. It stood strongly, waiting patiently for any hint at an order. Deiku sat on the villain's other side, and copied the bored sigh. He rested his head on Shigaraki's shoulder.

"I wish All Might would hurry up already, don't you ~" Shigaraki shifted uncomfortably, but didn't move away.

"Yes." He glared quietly at Deiku. "I remember someone telling me that he'd be here at the beginning of the battle." Deiku chuckled and wrapped his arm around Shigaraki's shoulder, pulling him closer.

"Well, even I couldn't predict how much of an idiot All Might's become. I estimate that he'll only be able to hold his form for about five minutes. With all of us standing against him, it'll be easy to dispose of that overconfident piece of trash." Shigaraki sneered in satisfaction. Then, his face warped into a frown.

"Wait...wouldn't it be better to capture him, He has tons of sensitive information we could torture out. Father would be pleased." Deiku frowned back.

"That's a great proposal, but he's far too noble to give us anything. Even if you threatened my life, he'd only tell you things you already know." Shigaraki nodded reluctantly, and resumed staring at the doors with a longing expression. Deiku joined him in doing so. After about two minutes, an awkward throat clearing rang out behind them. Deiku lifted his head and smiled at the newcomer.

"I hope you bring good news Kuroguri ~" He had an undertone of threat in his voice. The foggy guy swallowed and nodded.

"I've done as you asked. Your plan worked quite well, and all the students are at least unconscious." Deiku ruffled his hair in relief.

"Good. Did you bring the body?" Kuroguri summoned a small gate and Aizawa's mutilated form fell through. The three teammates basked in their accomplishment. Deiku grinned the widest.

"This should dampen All Might's pride more than enough. All those he cannot save are his weakness." As if on queue, blonde hair sparkled in the fading sunlight and, after realizing the situation, the hero smiled in encouragement to nobody while leaping into the center. He glanced at Midoriya and seemed to notice the lack of terror in his eyes. All Might growled accusingly at Shigaraki.

"What have you done to him?" The young villain chuckled and gave Deiku a knowing glance.

"I didn't do anything to him, I did things for him." For an instant, All Might's confidence faltered. He stared at his pupil in shock.

"I-Is this true?" Midoriya stood up calmly and face the hero head on. He looked straight into his enemy's eyes.

"What do you think?" Midorya knew he'd said just the right thing. All Might wasn't stupid. Midoriya's question was more than just an answer; it was betrayal. The Symbol of Peace took a surprised step back. His reaction was just as Midoriya calculated. After all, at least ten months of the time they'd spent together had been genuine, so that made treason far more difficult to fathom. Becoming impatient, Deiku gestured to Shigaraki, telling him to order the Nomu's attack. The bluish-haired teen did just as he was asked, and the boss battle began.

…

Deiku winked at Shigaraki as All Might continued pointlessly punching All for One's creature. The Nomu didn't even have to fight back, since All Might's energy and motivation died simultaneously. The four masterminds of the attack surrounded him with creepy smiles. All Might's gaze fell, once again, on Deiku and he frowned. He looked to Aizawa's bloodied corpse.

"Looks like I'll be joining you, old friend." After finishing the phrase, he swiped a hand through his body steam. He glared at Deiku with sad eyes.

"You really did find where you belong, huh? Congrats." Deiku grinned, and motioned for Shigaraki to step forward. In under five seconds, the optimistic blonde was a layer of pebbles on the cement. The League swallowed their glory when Kuroguri gave them a reminder.

"We should leave. The students will be walking soon." With grins on their faces, three of the group whisked away while one still stared at the pebbles uncertainty. Shigaraki turned back. He placed a hand on Deiku's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Midoriya sneered at All Might's remains.

"I'm fine, but I just got a brilliant idea." Shigaraki nodded and left. Midoriya immediately went to work on constructing a message with his former mentor's stony crumbs. Deiku grinned enthusiastically, and looked around for any cameras. There were none inside the USJ because the heroes never believed villains could become so organized. He smiled again and powered up with One for All, purposely shattering the bones in his arms and legs. Then, he rolled in dust and bent over the message. Fake tears washed over the small rocks.

The teachers arrived to comfort him, and gasped, for everyone's eyes fell on the message in the dirt. It said simply and clearly,

_Peace is Dead._

**End, Chapter 4**

**AN: Haha, yeah, I'm sad too. I honestly didn't want anyone to die, but I needed to show the pure duality of Midoriya's/Deiku's nature. Anyway, thanks for reading! Oh! I'm thinking of ending it here...what do you think? Should I continue? Should I die in a hole for killing off your possible favorite characters? IDK, _should_ I?**


End file.
